Oklahoma
by Fancy Face
Summary: Rowen meets his father for the first time.


****

Author's Notes: Well, this is another Rowen song fic by me. I don't think that surprises anybody. I'll try to work on writing other Ronin fics with the others but Rowen is so easy to write for, and Sage too. Anyway: this is another sad one. Yet again, tissue box warning. 

I don't own the Ronins. I wish I did though. I'm only doing this for fun. Reviews welcome, and flames will be laughed at. 

****

Beta By: Showndra Ridge 

****

Oklahoma: 

By: Fancy Face

****

Suitcase packed with all his things   
Car pulls up, the doorbell rings   
He don't want to go   
He thought he'd found his home   
But with circumstances he can't change   
Waves goodbye as they pull away   
From the life he's known   
For the last seven months or so

Rowen took one last look at the Koji mansion and his friends who stood outside as the taxi he was in drove him away. He turned to the front when he couldn't look at them any longer. Rowen didn't want to leave but he had to. Today he was going to meet his father for the first time. 

****

She said we found the man who looks like you   
Who cried and said he never knew   
About the boy in pictures that we showed him   
A rambler in his younger days   
He knew he made a few mistakes   
But he swore he would have been there   
Had he known it   
Son we think we found your dad in Oklahoma 

He sat in the taxi and remembered when he and Mia had found his father's whereabouts on the internet. She asked him if he wanted to get in contact with him. Rowen was hesitant at first, but soon answered: "Yes." A few days later, Rowen had got a letter in the mail, it was from his father. In the letter he said he had no idea that he had a son, and apologized for that. He also said he wanted to meet him. Rowen decided to talk to the others before making decision. They all thought it was a good idea that he should meet him. When Rowen had made his decision to go, Sage offered to go with him but he wanted to do this alone, and here he was on his way!

****

A million thoughts raced through his mind   
What's his name, what's he like and will be   
Anything like the man in his dreams   
She could see the questions in his eyes   
Whispered "don't be scared my child   
I will let you know, what we know   
About the man we found, he looks like you   
And cried and said he never knew   
About the boy in pictures that we showed him   
A rambler in his younger days   
He knew he'd made a few mistakes   
But he swore he would've been there   
Had he known it   
You always said that this was something that you wanted   
Son it's time to meet your Dad in Oklahoma 

As Rowen sat in the taxi, he wondered this man was like. Rowen often dreamt about his father even though he never seen him. He dreamt the man that he never meant was like him. He hoped that when he meant him, he was like him. 

****

One last turn he held his breath   
'Til they reached the fifth house on the left   
And all at once the tears came rolling in   
And as they pulled into the drive   
A man was waiting there outside   
Who wiped the worry from his eyes   
Smiled and took his hand 

Rowen started to get nervous, only a few more houses, and he would be meeting his father. The taxi came to a stop in front of a white house with a picket fence. He could see a man who stood on the front porch. Rowen slowly made his way over. He was now face to face with his father. A man he's never known. He looked exactly like him! 

He put out his hand. He was excepting his father to do the same but instead the father he never knew he had embraced tightly. He returned the embrace and cried on his shoulder. They were not tears of anger or sadness, but of joy. He was home. 

****

And he said I'm the man who looks like you   
Who cried because I never knew   
About that boy in pictures that they showed me   
A rambler in my younger days   
I knew I made a few mistakes   
But I swear I would have been there   
Had I known it   
Never again will you ever be alone   
Son welcome to your home in Oklahoma 

Rowen awoke in his bed at the Koji mansion. He started to cry. His soft sobs woke up Sage. "Hey Ro, are you okay? What's the matter?"

"It's nothing Sage," he lied, wiping away his own tears. "Nothing but a dream." That's all it'll ever be. A dream. Rowen then went back to a dreamless sleep. 

****

Fin

[Song: Oklahoma, By: Billy Gilman]

****

Author's Notes: (continued): So, I bet you thought it was going to be a happy ending in for Rowen. Sorry, not in this one. LOL! I warned everyone that this was a sad one. Until next time.


End file.
